


I Can't Put Nobody Else Above You

by Danti_Forever



Series: This Hate We share, Could It Be More? [2]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Anti Just Loves His Knife, Choking, Clothes Ripping, Fighting, Hate, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insults, M/M, Minor Character Dead, Nothing serious, Pain, Paperwork, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Harm, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danti_Forever/pseuds/Danti_Forever
Summary: Dark is in pain and he's pissed, so he decides to go out and scratch an itch, but she doesn't satisfy his needs. He tried ignoring the thoughts of a certain Glitch, but that Glitch ends up seeking him out instead.





	I Can't Put Nobody Else Above You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from a song that I believe fits their relationship. It's called 'I hate you, I love you' by Gnash, ft. Olivia O'Brien.

Dark sighed and sat down the pen and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He hated how tiresome doing paperwork was. His hand was cramping again and his back, shoulder and neck ached from staying in the same position for hours on end. He rubbed his eyes which had been strained from reading so much small print and he could feel a headache start to form. He needed some stress relief. He needed a day off. He couldn’t take much more of this or he would go crazy. He sighed and rolled his shoulders before leaning forward and going back to the paperwork.   
Dark had finally finished and had asked Google to go over everything and fix whatever mistakes he’d made and to see if there was more that he needed to do. Dark had left the house soon after, choosing to go out and find someone to take his stress out on. His whole body ached, he had a headache and he felt like shit, so whatever poor soul he came across would have a bad day.   
Dark was dressed in one of his suits, he had made his hair and had put on some extra eyeline to give him some more depth. He walked slowly, not wanting to rush this. Part of the fun was scoping someone out and watch them slowly bend to his will, it was one of the few pleasures Dark had in his boring life now. A face flashed through his mind, but he pushed it out as quickly as it came. There was no way he was dealing with that. He would rather go back and do more horrid paperwork then go deal with someone that seemed to live his life to get on Dark’s nerves.   
Dark had finally found a target. A young female who was shy and soft spoken. She was someone who wouldn’t put up too much of a fight and would easily bend to what Dark wanted. He combed a hand through his hair and walked towards her. He kept his back straight and his eyes right on her, his poster was confident and he made sure he kept a calm air about him, as to draw her in faster and make her feel comfortable to hand over all control. He held back a smirk when the girl noticed him and blushed deeply, biting his lip and ducking her head, letting her brown hair cover her face, but he could see the slight hint of green eyes behind the brown locks. He stopped in front of her and kept his hands behind his back and offered a small smile.   
“Hello. My name is Damien.”   
Dark fixed his suit and walked away from the now dead girl. She had been easy to persuade, a little too easy and it left Dark unsatisfied. He ran a hand through his hair as he left the hotel and walked down the sidewalk. He was still worked up, his muscles still too tight, his head still throbbing. He rolled his neck and held back a wince as he felt the muscles pull uncomfortably and felt his bones pop and grind. He clenched his jaw and started walking back to the house, his temper flaring and his body getting worse. He was going to snap if he didn’t find relief soon.   
Dark could feel his aura flaring out in anger, his body feeling worse by the second. He breathed heavily through his nose. He had to find something, someone soon. Once again, a face flashed through his mind, but he pushed it back put. He didn’t need more annoying things to deal with, especially something that lived to get on his nerves. He rubbed his forehead as he sat down in his office chair and glared at the paperwork. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before picking the pen up and started working again, feeling the anger boiling inside him. 

Anti scowled as he sat in the living room, playing with his knife. He was beyond bored and there was nothing to do around here, he needed something fun, he needed a fight. Or a fuck. He was down for either. He huffed and dragged his fingers down the blade, feeling the skin split and blood run down his fingers and hand. He watched the blood fall and thought about going out and finding someone to maim. That sounded like fun to him, but he didn’t want to put in the effort to go out, find someone, make sure they were alone. He wasn’t in the mood for anything drawn out today, he needed something quick and a good challenge. He groaned and flopped back, staring at his knife then a cold smile spread across his face. He knew just who to go to, someone who could give him a good fight, someone who was just as strong as him.   
As soon as he walked into the manner, he knew something was off. The whole place was freezing cold and had an unnatural darkness to it, and all the Ipliers seemed on edge. He smirked. This meant he would get an extra challenge. A pissed off Dark was fun to play with, and even funner to push his buttons. He licked his lips and clutched his knife tightly and walked up the stairs, feeling the temperature drop with each step he took. If the house was this cold, he knew Dark was beyond mad. He grinned and walked towards Dark’s office and didn’t even bother to open the door, he just glitched inside.   
Anti stopped when he caught a look of Dark. Dark was paler than normal, his hair was a mess, his eyes looked tired and unfocused, his whole body was tense and he hissed with ever move he made and he was breathing deep and rough. Anti blinked at the sight before him before he started laughing.  
“Honestly, I believe this is the worst you have ever looked!” Anti crackled and stared at Anti, his eyes glowing. He watched as Dark’s head snapped up and cold, hard eyes locked with his. He saw the anger and hate that swirled around in those eyes and it just made Anti grin more. He gripped his knife tighter and walked closer to Dark’s desk, smirking. He could see the veins in Dark’s neck straining. Dark was way past the point of pissed off and Anti found that good. That meant more of a fight and more fun.   
Anti watched Dark stand and give him the coldest look he ever has.   
“If there was ever a time I was not in the mood for your shit, Anti, it’s now. Leave me alone.” Dark growled, his voice more layered than usual and the ringing was starting up loud. Anti grinned wickedly.   
“You think I’d pass up a chance to fight you like this? Ha! Shows you just how dumb you are.” Anti crackled and grinned, spinning the knife in his hand. He watched as Dark narrowed his eyes and go to say something else, but Anti didn’t give him the chance.   
Anti lunged at Dark anc tackled him hard, swinging his knife.He felt it hit something then heard Dark’s angry snarl. He saw darkness surround them. Anti blinked and they were in the Void. He grinned and heard Dark’s ringing louder here. He turned and grinned at Dark before flinging his knife at him. Dark easily dodged it then his hand was wrapped around Anti’s neck, squeezing hard. Anti gasped for breath and smirked at Dark and his knife was suddenly in his hand again. He swung at Dark and heard fabric and skin tear alike. He saw Dark’s eyes flash and then Dark was squeezing harder before throwing him hard.  
Anti landed a few yards back. He groaned and got up, swallowing and feeling pain from where Dark had squeezed so hard. He grinned then groaned when he felt a fist connect hard with his jaw. He stumbled back a few feet and snarled, turning forward then felt another hit in his stomach. He coughed and doubled over. He swung his knife out and heard fabric tear. He smirked suddenly got a hard kick to the face. He groaned and landed on his back. Anti snarled and glitched behind Dark and threw his knife, grinning when it stuck in Dark’s back. He felt something wrap around his ankle before his feet were pulled out from under him. He landed face first on the ground and snarled. He glitched his knife back into his hand and got up. He groaned when he felt a hard punch to the back of his head. He stumbled forward before spinning around and swinging his knife out. He felt it catch again and smirked.   
Anti felt his wrist being grabbed and he was yanked forward onto a fist. He groaned and smirked. He felt a hard elbow his his jaw and his head snapped back. He grunted and stumbled back. He felt something wrap around his leg and pull his leg out from under him and landed hard on his face. He snarled and jumped up then felt a hand wrapped around his neck and squeeze. He groaned and grinned before throwing a punch and grinning wider when he heard Dark grunt. He took in a deep breath when his neck was released and threw himself at Dark.   
He and Dark landed hard on the ground and he sat up on top of him and punched Dark hard in the face. He grinned then groaned when he felt a hard punch to his stomach. He glitched his knife into his hand and brought it down and ended up stabbing Dark in the arm. He grinning wickedly the felt a hard punch to his jaw that knocked him off Dark. He groaned then felt Dark straddle him and grab his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, he felt Dark’s other hand wrapped around his throat and squeeze hard. Anti groaned and laughed, though the sound was strained and smirked up at Dark.   
Dark’s face had some blood on it, his hair was hanging in his face and his eyes were cold and hard and he still looked pissed, but Anti could see a change in Dark. This had helped Dark in some way and he grinned. He leaned up as far as he could, stuck his tongue out and licked the blood off Dark’s face. He crackled when Dark jerked back with a noise of disgust.   
“You are such a disgrace.” Dark spat. Anti just grinned and winked. He grinned wider when he heard Dark scoff. He looked over Dark and grinned when he realized what kind of position they were in. He smirked and locked eyes with Dark as he rolled his hips against Dark.   
Anti crackled when Dark made a sound somewhere between disgust and a groan. He only smirked when Dark glared at him, and he could see some interest in Dark’s eyes. He laughed and rolled his hips again, holding back a small groan himself. It had been a good while since he and Dark had fucked and he was so down to fuck again. He snickered when Dark scoffed, but he didn’t pull away.   
“You’re such a smile minded creature.”   
“Oh you fucking love it, otherwise you would have pulled back already.” Anti grinned. He saw Dark narrowed his eyes at him. Anti smirked and yanked one of his hands free and grabbed Dark’s hair and yanked him down, kissing him hard. He heard Dark make a noise that almost sounded like a complaint but he kissed back just as hard. Anti bit Dark’s bottom lip and he groaned and Dark forced his tongue inside his mouth. He sucked hard on it and heard Dark groan in response. He gripped Dark’s hair tighter and tugged on it. He heard Dark grunt and he rolled his hips again and heard Dark growl deeply. Anti felt things shift around him then he was suddenly in a bed. He smirked when Dark pulled back and glared at him. Anti smirks.   
“Now the real fun begins.”

Dark sneered at Anti and wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed, pushing Anti down hard. He smirked when he felt Anti’s throat convulse under his hand, then leaned down and kissed Anti hard. He felt Anti kiss back hard, the kiss turned more into a fight than an actual kiss between all the teeth and roughness involved. He grunted when Anti bit his bottom lip and pulled back, glaring at Anti. He rolled his eyes when Anti grinned at him.   
He ripped off Anti’s shirt and dragged his nails down Anti’s chest. He held back a smirk when he heard Anti groan. He grabbed Anti’s hair and yanked his head back hard, taking pleasure in Anti’s pained expression. He kissed Anti hard and bit his lip until it bled, then he kissed down Anti’s throat and bit down hard on the gash across his throat. He felt Anti jerk against him and hiss in pain and pleasure. He growled when Anti started tugging at his suit jacket. He slapped his hands away and sat up, unbuttoning it.   
Dark snarled in irritation when Anti grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, dragging his nails down his chest and stomach hard, making some blood come to the surface. He gripped Anti’s neck hard and squeezed, shoving him on the bed hard. He scowled when Anti just cackled under him, baring his teeth in a grin. He squeezed harder and grunted when Anti rolled his hips and dug his nails into his shoulders, yanking him down and kissing him hard. He bit Anti’s bottom lip until he tasted blood and heard Anti moan.   
He sat up and shoved his ruined shirt off his shoulders and grabbed Anti’s pants, unbuttoning them and yanking them off in one motion, jerking Anti’s whole body in the process. He glared when Anti cackled like a mad man and grabbed his shoulder, digging his nails in hard enough to draw blood. He grabbed Anti’s hips and dug his fingers in hard and grinded hard against him. He watched as Anti’s head fell back with a moan. He grunted when Anti started grinding back hard and drug his nails down his arms. He leaned down and bit down Anti’s neck, leaving many different bite marks. He felt Anti jerk slightly with each bite and moan, gripping at his back and digging his nails in.   
Dark growled when he felt Anti undo his pants and shove them down, making sure to drag his nails down Dark’s thighs. He sneered and kissed Anti hard and bit his bottom lip hard, gripping Anti’s thighs and spreading them wide. He shoved two fingers into Anti’s mouth and hissed when Anti bit down on them before he started sucking. Dark glared at Anti as Anti sucked on his fingers, gliding his tongue over them and bobbing his head. Anti smirked around Dark’s fingers and winked. Dark rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out then shoved them roughly into Anti’s hole and started thrusting them in and out hard. He smirked when Anti hissed and his ass clenched around his fingers at the rough treatment.   
He stretched Anti out a little bit more before he yanked his fingers out and gripped Anti’s hips tight and shoved himself in. He growled and closed his eyes, hissing at the tightness. He heard Anti shout and felt his body jerk and a loud moan was ripped from his throat. Dark smirked and started thrusting hard and fast, not giving Anti time to adjust to him. He heard Anti groan and growl and felt Anti’s nails dig into his shoulder and back, drawing blood. Dark hissed and thrusted faster into Anti, leaning down and biting his neck hard, sucking on it. He heard Anti groan and felt his nails drag down his back as he wrapped his legs around Dark’s waist. He grunted and kissed Anti hard, ramming into Anti hard and fast, feeling Anti clench around him and scratch down his back. He growled and gripped Anti’s hip in one hand and his hair in the other and yanked Anti’s head back, pounding into him as hard as he could, making the bed slam against the wall and Anti’s body to jerk with each thrust. He heard Anti shout and gasp out his name.   
Dark groaned under his breath and could feel an orgasm coming up. He growled and looked at Anti. He had his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, a look of pain and pleasure on his face. Dark bared his teeth and thrusted hard into Anti, snapping his hips forward and moaning under his breath. He felt Anti jerk beneath him and hiss, groaning and digging his nails into Dark’s back. Dark hissed and kissed Anti hard, their teeth clacked uncomfortably and Dark could taste blood. He bit Anti’s bottom lip hard and rammed into him as hard as he can and growled.   
He groaned and pressed his face against Anti’s shoulder and pounded into him hard, the sound of skin smacking hard filled the room and the quiet sounds they would make from time to time. He dug his finger into Anti’s hips painfully and bit down on Anti’s shoulder, his hips being to stutter as he got close. He heard Anti groan low in his throat and he could feel Anti’s body glitching worse and tighten around him as his body tensed up, nearing his end too. Dark groaned and kissed Anti hard, biting his bottom lip and forcing his mouth open and slid his tongue inside, claiming dominance and feeling his body tease. He heard Anti moan as he clung onto him the felt Anti’s body jerk and clinch around him as he found his release. He watched as Anti yanked his head back and his back arched, face showing pleasure as he released hard, his body spasming. Dark shuttered and thrusted a few more times into Anti until he found his release, unloading inside Anti.   
Dark growled and rolled his hips a few more times as he rode out his high. He could feel Anti panting and body clenching and unclenching as he also rode out his. He collpsed on top of Anti and grunted softly. He heard Anti grunt and huff, but he didn’t push him off, both of them just laying there, panting softly into the room. He sighed and breathed in Anti’s scent, it was so strange to him to be ontop of Anti without them fighting or fucking and it honestly felt nice. Dark hated to admit it, but it was good.   
He slowly pulled out and moved off Anti, getting up and walking to the bathroom to get a rag. He realized that he was calm, no ill feelings inside him. He felt relaxed and content after that fight and fuck with Anti. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed a wash rag and wet it before walking back into the room and cleaning Anti before tossing it into a basket and laying beside Anti on the bed. It was so strange to him, how just earlier he was ready to rip someone apart and destroy a whole world and now he was laying in bed, relaxed and calm. Not even that girl he had used had been able to calm him down so much, or even put a damper on his feelings, then here comes Anti, pissing him off and pushing his limits and it helped.   
Dark grunted and looked at Anti, who had his eyes closed, a hand laying on his stomach as he slowly breathed in and out, his body barely glitching. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the ceiling, a light frown on his face. He didn’t understand how someone who infuriated him could also be the one to rid all his horrible emotions away. He rolled his eyes and chopped it up to just needing physcal vilonce and a good fuck, which was what Anti was good Anti.He still hated him with a burning passion and there was nothing between them and there never would be because they didn’t like each other, could barely stand to be in same room unless they were fighting or fucking. Dark rolled his eyes and closed them. For now, he just wanted to rest and relax without thoughts pegging his mind, even if he was sharing his bed with an annoying Glitch, because even though he didn’t like him, he couldn’t put no one else above him when it came to draining him so fully. 

Anti had his eyes closed, breathing softly. He felt calm after all that, then again, he did love a good fight and a good fuck. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, relaxing into the bed that smelt like Dark. He told himself it was just because he was exhausted from the fight then getting pounded into the mattress. He didn’t care for Dark and he never would. Dark was an insufferable bastard as far as he was concerned and that bastard had a way of just rubbing him wrong, but he had to admit that Dark was the only one who could wear him out so fully and make him happy about it. Dark was a bastard but Anti knew there was no one else above Dark they could handle him so fully and effortlessly and he didn’t really ever want to find out.


End file.
